CP9 of Human Sacrifice
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: CP9 sung the 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' in their own way Rated M just to protect my back!


Got inspired by Alice of Human Sacrifice ( watch?v=nwAjtimRt00 )

* * *

_Kumadori: There was once a little dream._  
_ No one knows who had dreamt it._  
_ It was really such a small dream._

_ This made the little dream think.._

_Fukuro: .."I don't want to disappear.."_  
_ .."How can I make people dream me?"_

_Kumadori:__The little dream thought.._  
_ And at last had an idea._

_Fukuro:__.."I will make people come to me,_  
_ and they will make my world"_

_Lucci: The first ALICE was a gallant red one_  
_ Bearing claws in hands in the wonderland_  
_ Slicing down everything in his way._  
_ He was followed by a bloody red path._

When Lucci got this dream,one day,he decided to make a Wonderland worthy of Justice so he killed everyones that wasn't worthy of it. He walked around the streets and towns,killing and clawing everythings on sight and after many kills,he was always followed by a red path made the blood of his victims. Lucci smirked then walked into the forest to the next town. 

_Lucci: This new ALICE deep in the woods_  
_ Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

Lucci couldn't understand,he had done what his dream wanted to do,now he was held captive and even his Devil Fruit power couldn't help him escape  
"I'll be back!"screamed Lucci to no-one"I'll be back and I'll end what I began!" 

_Lucci: If it weren't for the red path that he made_  
_ No one would think that he even existed._

_ Kaku: The second ALICE was a fragile blue one_  
_ He sang to the world in the wonderland_  
_ Filling regions with so many false created notes_  
_ That were of a crazy blue world._

Kaku wasn't someone to use violence,no,he liked singing his musing and everything that goes into his head. Everywhere he traveled,people would applaud him and dance on his singing,but after a time,the inhabitants began to feel empty and let themself die as Kaku went on singing. The boy wasn't aware of his singing on the inhabitants and still sang

_Kaku: This new ALICE was that of a rose_  
_ He was shot and killed by a mad man_

Kaku couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't bear to listen his voice again,everything should stop,he hated his voice at the moment. His voice. The only thing he used to speak his mind and he couldn't stand it!Kaku grabbed the closest thing to his hands. A gun. He put it against his temple and as he fired,tears ran down his cheek and he died,a creepy smile on his cute face and a blood rose where he had fired.

_Kaku: It left a flower blooming sadly red_  
_ The one who was loved was now forgotten_

_ Kalifa: The third ALICE was a little green one_  
_ Very cute and dear in the wonderland_  
_ She charmed people to her every beck and call_  
_ She had made a strange green country._

Kalifa didn't know why those people were fawning over her,she had heard them talking about how beautiful she was but she had eyes the jewels,dresses and other things the people gave but she wanted more as the days passed by,so the inhabitants made her their queen. Kalifa didn't object,happy that she got everything under her little finger. She was powerful and beatiful,no one could take over her queendom.

_Kalifa: This new ALICE was the country's queen_  
_ Taken over by a distorted dream_

"Please stop!"cried Kalifa as a nightmare shoke her awake,even awake,she could still hear that dark voice,echoing in her mind  
_"You'll die and someone will rule your queendom it's just a matter of time"_that sentence always ended with a wasn't going to let someone take over,she would rule HER queendom even if she got a rotting body, but she 'll live to rule her country,she called a sorceress to her who gladly accepted to gave her immortality but at a price but Kalifa didn't care,she may have lost her beatifullness for a rotting body but she stayed queen of her country 

_Kalifa: She was afraid of losing to death_  
_ She would forever rule her country._

_Jyabura: During this two children went into the woods.._

_Shawna: They had a tea party under rose trees_  
_ Jyabura: An invitation from the castle for them was_  
_ the two: The trump card of hearts._

Shawna smiled,with her brother,they had finally found a great place to drink their tea. It was when following a red trail that they had found themself under a beautiful rose bush where the blood petals were falling on them.  
"More tea?"asked Jyabura to his sister  
Shawna was about to answer when something caught her stare,her ears perked up and her tail wagged as she walked to the sealed envelope.  
"How know what they said"growled Jyabura,his wolf's ears flatening against his skull"Curiosity killed the cat"  
"I'm no cat,I'm a leopard"answered Shawna as she opened the envelope  
"What is inside?"asked Jya,joining his sister  
Shawna hold a card as her answer. It was the Ace of heart  
"Isn't that the Royal's seal?"muttered Jya as he grabbed the envelope,observing the seal  
"An adventure!"smiled Shawna"Let's go see the queen"  
Jyabura didn't have the chance to answer as his twin grabbed his arm and dragged him to what was supposed to be the castel's direction 

_The two:The fourth ALICE was two siblings_  
_ Their curiosity in the wonderland_  
_ Going through many different doors_  
_ Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat_  
_ Shawna: The stubborn big sister_  
_ Jyabura: And smart little brother_  
_ The two: Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_

Shawna frowned,maybe they should haven't take this shortcut as it lead them to another door. The door looked like a cell door but Shawna didn't care,she wanted to know what was inside and she could tell that Jya too. The two opened the door and walked inside only to groan as they were still in the forest but deeper this time  
"Let's keep walking"growled Jya,advencing on the path  
Shawna nodded and followed her brother. They walked for a while then,Shawna heard steps but she didn't didn't become alarmed,it must be her brother and keep on walking. That's when Shawna noticed something on the ground  
"Jya!"called Shawna"Look at the path!It's red!"  
Jya stopped and walked to her,she was right,the ground was red.  
"It looks like fresh"noticed Jya  
The sound of leaves being ruffled made them shiver and fear build inside of them. Neither of them were walking,Shawna send a scared look at her brother then slowly turned their head to the noise,they just got time to see a smirking red dressed man before blackness took them forever. 

_Blueno: They were never woken from their deep dreaming_  
_ Forever they wandered in the wonderland._

Lucci laughed maniacly and sadisticaly as he stood over the dead body of the two sibling,blood was splatered everywhere. Lucci shoot one last look at the sibling's scared face,forever petrify on their cold body before walking out off his cell. He still need them to make his Wonderland after all.

* * *

I made a drawing of the End,watch it into my profile (First Shawna's pic,W00T!W00T!)


End file.
